


Anything For The Antiques Roadshow

by YellowPencils



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille blackmails Richard into joining her for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For The Antiques Roadshow

"I'm not doing it!" Richard said firmly.

He stepped from the veranda to the inside of his bungalow, ignoring Camille's sigh. She followed him inside, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Have you put so much as a toe in the sea since you got here?" she asked.

"I just don't see why everybody is so obsessed! It's a load of water! We have beaches in England too, you know."

Camille burst out laughing, "You can't be serious! I've been to England, you know. I've seen your so-called beaches. You can't even begin to compare them!"

"Either way, I'm still not going to actually go into the sea, so it doesn't matter."

"That's why I'm here, Richard."

"What do you mean?"

Camille reached into her bag and threw a paper bag at him, raising her eyebrows defiantly when he looked at her questioningly.

He looked inside the bag and, seeing its contents, thew it down onto his bed.

"No way!"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You live on a beach, for goodness sake!"

"Unfortunately," Richard muttered.

Camille glared at him, nodding at the bag.

"Go on. Put them on. I'll make it worth your while."

"No...Hang on. How, exactly?"

"Do you still want to watch that Fiona Bruce woman?"

"You wouldn't!" Richard spluttered, "Using my interest in, um, the Antiques Roadshow, to get me to strip off and go into that...liquid deathtrap!"

Camille rolled her eyes.

"It's up to you. If you join me, I'll get Dwayne and Fidel to sort your TV out," she shrugged.

Richard glared at Camille, taking much longer than necessary to realise that she had begun to undress. In his living room.

"Um, Camille, what are you doing?" he asked carefully.

"What does it look like?" she smiled, amused at his discomfort.

Camille was wearing a bikini underneath her shorts and sleeveless shirt, unbuttoning the shirt to reveal a green bikini top. One that was far too small for a respectable police detective to wear, in his opinion. It wouldn't happen in London.

Not that a great deal of bikini-wearing did happen in London, of course.

As he watched, unable to look away for some reason, she removed the shirt and placed it onto his bed. She then unfastened her shorts and pushed them down her toned legs, revealing a matching green, and once again small, pair of bikini bottoms.

Giving Richard a flirtatious smile and wave, knowing he would do as she asked, she left, telling him she would wait for him outside.

Richard looked at her clothes on his bed. It almost looked like they lived together, as if they had got home and she had decided to go for a swim, changing right there like it was no big deal.

Of course, it probably wasn't to her. She was used to people being dressed for the beach. Even though that green bikini must be smaller than her underwear.

Camille's underwear...

"Oh, dear," Richard muttered as he found his thoughts drifting inappropriately, frowning at the bag she had put on the bed.

The two detectives had never talked about their relationship, but they were spending more and more time together and at times he could have almost believed she was flirting with him.

Seriously flirting, not just to make him uncomfortable.

But really, what would she ever see in someone like him? She had never disguised her annoyance at some of his more...particular habits. Of which there were many.

Richard sighed and reached for the bag, focussing on being able to watch the Antiques Roadshow at last.

*****

Ten minutes later, when Richard had finally managed to work up enough courage, he emerged from his bungalow looking rather embarrassed, eyes darting around to see if anyone was nearby.

Anyone except Camille, of course. She was standing further down the beach, gazing out to sea, one hand shielding her eyes from the sun.  
Harry ran out onto the veranda and cocked his head at Richard questioningly.

"Don't blame me for how I look," he said to the lizard, "I'm doing it for Fiona Bruce. That's all."

Richard could have sworn that Harry raised an eyebrow at him. If lizards even had eyebrows.

"Okay, okay," he conceeded, "Maybe a little bit for Camille as well. But don't tell her that or she'll never let me forget it."

Harry ran further along, then stopped to watch Richard head slowly towards Camille with interest.

Approaching Camille, Richard used all the power he could find to keep his eyes off Camille's bottom, focussing instead on the way her hair blew gently in the slight breeze, brushing against the soft skin of her slender neck...

He found himself clearing his throat self-consciously, gaining her attention. She turned around and looked him up and down, unable to hide the smirk at the shorts she had got for him, covered in a bright parrot design.

"I just knew they'd look good on you," she said, hoping Richard wouldn't notice the way her gaze lingered on his chest, pale but rather pleasing at the same time.

Just as she was imagining what it would feel like to run a hand over its small smattering of hair, she heard Richard clear his throat again. She met his eyes and found them looking at her with a combination of awkwardness and uncertainty, making her feel a little guilty, but determined to make him relax and enjoy himself for once.

Suddenly, Richard found his hand being taken by one of Camille's, and she began to lead him forwards. He followed reluctantly, wondering if her hand was tingling as much as his was.

When Richard was ankle-deep in the clear water, he stopped, before being pulled forwards gently. He resisted and Camille let go of his hand, leaning forwards to spray water over him. To his surprise, he found it rather refreshing, unable to prevent a laugh escaping his lips as he sprayed Camille back.

They began chasing each other through the shallow water and somehow ended up falling over each other, landing chest-to-chest and rolling over a couple of times before they stopped, Richard ending up pinned underneath Camillie, who found herself straddling him.

There was a long moment of silence as they caught their breaths, watching each other carefully, as if they were daring each other to make the next move. Finally, Camille realised it would have to come from her.

She leaned down, slowly so Richard had plenty of time to push her away if he wanted, until she paused as their lips were mere millimetres apart. Richard couldn't wait for her to continue, so he raised his head just enough to capture her lips with his own. She let out a quiet, contented noise as the kiss grew deeper, feeling his tongue search for hers, her hands moving to run through his hair as his ran down her back and landed on her hips, pulling her closer.

When they both needed to stop to catch their breath, Camille climbed off him and pulled him up until they were sitting side-by-side.

"You know what?" Richard said, "I think I rather like the sea, after all."


End file.
